This invention relates to an apparatus for producing electric wires (for example, such as insulated cores for communication cables, or high frequency coaxial wires) having an insulating layer of plastic on the periphery of conductor.
The methods of producing foamed plastic insulated wires of the kind heretofore mentioned are divided into two main classes as follows: